Harry Potter und der Ring das Schicksals
by KleinerEngel91
Summary: Nach Voldemorts Tod macht Harry sich auf den Weg nach Godric's Hollow. Nichts ahnend, dass sich bald sein größter Wunsch erfüllen könnte. Ihm steht noch sein letztes und vielleicht schönstes Abenteuer bevor. Einfach mal reinschaun: Würd mich freun :


Also los gehts:

Harry Potter und der Ring des Schicksals

Es war der heißeste Sommer den Godric's Hollow je erlebt hatte. Seit Wochen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet und auch heute brannte die Sonne wieder unbarmherzig vom Himmel. Über dem schwarzen Asphalt flirrte die Luft und tanzte wie über einem riesigen Feuer. Knochentrocken und heiß, blies sie durch die Hausritzen, und der kühlende Luftzug den Harry sehnlichst erhofft hatte blieb aus.

Es waren bereits Monate seit dem endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort vergangen und immer noch schweiften seine Gedanken ab zu diesem letzten, ihm immer noch überraschend scheinenden Sieg über den Dunklen Lord. Wie von selbst griff er an seine Narbe.

Wie ungewohnt es für ihn war sie nicht mehr zu spüren. Hätte er sie nicht jeden Morgen im Spiegel gesehen, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen und vielleicht sogar vollständig vergessen. Manchmal schien es ihm tatsächlich so, als seien die letzten Jahre nur ein einziger schrecklicher Traum gewesen. Doch seine Erinnerungen waren einfach zu real, als dass sie nur eine Schöpfung seiner Fantasie sein konnten.

Nun stand er hier, in der Ruine in der einst seine Eltern gelebt hatten, genoss die beruhigende Stille und starrte aus dem Fenster. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte Harry für einige Zeit bei Ron gelebt, sich später jedoch dazu entschlossen an seinen Geburtsort Godric's Hollow zurückzukehren.

Diese Entscheidung hatte einen besonderen Grund: Er hatte sich vorgenommen das Haus seiner Eltern zu renovieren. Lange Zeit hatte er darüber nachgedacht ob er vielleicht gerne hier wohnen wollen würde und sich letztendlich dafür entschieden.

Er hatte jede Menge arbeit vor sich. Doch ein paar Zaubersprüche, die er sich aus einem von Hermines Büchern herausgesucht hatte, würde ihm viel Arbeit ersparen.

Außerdem hatte Ron ihm versprochen in ein paar Tagen vorbeizukommen und ihm dabei zu helfen, dass Haus wieder herzurichten.

Wenn man das Haus von innen betrachtete, hätte jeder normale Mensch daran gezweifelt, dass man es wieder herrichten könnte.

Doch normale Menschen zweifelten ja auch an Magie, also war es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Harry in nur wenigen Wochen in seinem ehemaligen zu Hause leben könnte.

Plötzlich wurden seine Gedanken von einer schneeweißen Eule abgelenkt, die, mit einem kleinen Päckchen im Schnabel, durch ein glasloses Fenster flog. Einen kurzen Moment dachte er es wäre Hedwig, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder. Ersten gab es bestimmt viele Schneeeulen und zweitens war Hedwig schon vor über einem Jahr gestorben. Dies war eines der Geschehnisse, die er so gerne verdrängte. Sie ganz einfach in den hintersten Ecken seiner Gedanken schob und versuchte, nie darin herumzuwühlen.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er, sie hätte sich vielleicht verflogen, doch die Eule kam genau auf ihn zu und warf ihm das kleine, braune Päckchen entgegen woraufhin sie einfach über ihn hinweg segelte und davonflog.

Misstrauisch begutachtete er das Absenderlose Päckchen. Das einzige was sich auf der äußerst gewöhnlichen Verpackung befand war sein eigener Name.

Harry James Potter

Die verschnörkelte Schrift kam ihm keineswegs bekannt vor und einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Verlangen, dass Päckchen einfach wegzuwerfen.

Wer sollte ihm denn schon etwas schicken und dabei vergessen seinen Namen anzugeben.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Da war er sich sicher.

Letztendlich siegte jedoch seine Neugier und er begann – langsam und vorsichtig – das Packpapier zu entfernen.

Derjenige, der ihn dieses Päckchen geschickt hatte, hatte großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass es gut verpackt war. Nach wenigen Minuten hielt er eine kleine rechteckige Schatulle in seinen Händen.

Sie war komplett schwarz, bis auf einige alte goldene Runenzeichen die sich auf dem Deckel befanden. Da er nie in den Genuss gekommen war, die altgermanischen Schriftzeichen zu lernen, betrachtete er sie nur kritisch und drehte das Kästchen in seiner Hand. Es fühlte sich weich an – so als würde es aus Samt bestehen.

Es war verblüffend leicht und er hätte geschworen, dass sich nichts in seinem innern befinden konnte. Doch da täuschte er sich.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern öffnete er den ebenfalls goldenen Verschluss an der Vorderseite und blickte in das Innere der Schatulle.

* * *

Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat!! Lasst einfach mal ein Kommi da! Ich entscheide dann ob es sich überhaupt lohnt weiterzuschreiben! Würd mich jedenfalls richtig freuen :)

Dann macht das weiterschreiben gleich doppelt so viel Spaß!


End file.
